Abused and used
by edwardmasen1234
Summary: starts from the beginning of eclipse. Charlie ends up stressed so he turns to drink. Then he ends up getting violent with Bella, when the Cullen's find out she insists that she is fine but when she ends up in intensive care how much longer is she willing to protect her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight fanfiction 002**

**Introduction ****– starts from the beginning of eclipse. Charlie ends up stressed so he turns to drink. Then he ends up getting violent with Bella, when the Cullen's find out she insists that she is fine but when she ends up in intensive care how much longer is she willing to protect her dad.**

"**Bella you're going to be late for school!" i heard Charlie shout from the bottom of the stairs. He doesn't usually wake me up but he's been working weird shifts lately so he's always at home when I'm there. I got out of bed slowly and turned to look at the clock, "Ow!" i had a kink in my neck which made my neck stiff when i turned to look right. "Bella are you okay?" Charlie was in the kitchen making toast and he must of heard me cry out in pain, "Yeah fine." I hesitated before going to have a shower. I got changed in 5 minutes and brushed through my hair. There's no point in making it look nice when in half an hour it'll look horrid and dry again. I grabbed my bag and shoved my science book inside before heading down the stairs. "Hey Bells i was thinking maybe after school i could take you to the restaurant and give you a night off cooking. My shifts are the exact same as your school hours so i was thinking we could make it worth while and go out for dinner." I smiled inside at this gesture and just nodded on the outside, "that would be great dad. Sure." I looked at the clock, i have 7 minutes to get to school and it takes at least 15. "I've got to go now dad but I'll see you after school." **

**When i finally arrived at school it looked like the bell had only just gone because there were still a few stragglers walking into the drab building. I saw Alice walk up behind me. "Hey Bella!" as usual she was happy and excited and her voice showed it. "Hey Alice." Unfortunately I'm not the happy kind so I just simply replied with a bland tone. "Happy today are we?" she chuckled to herself, oh how i love sarcasm. "Yeah I'm so pleased to be here. Where are Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper? Is everything okay?" i obviously had a worried tone because as soon as i said this she said, "Yeah Bella calm down everything's fine. They're with Carlisle in the school office." I wanted to ask why but i didn't want to bother her anymore. And besides it wasn't any of my business. I walked into science and was greeted by Angela and Ben, "Hey Bella! Did you hear the news?" they looked surprised to tell me but i wasn't really in the mood for surprises so i just replied with no. "Well Jessica and Mike split up on Friday night and Jessica was so heart broken she was crying in the street. And anyway you'll never guess who found her!" at this point i really didn't care since me and Jessica haven't really got on that well from the start and now that Mike has dumped her she'll probably blame me even more, "Edward!" okay so now i was a bit shocked since on Friday i was over at the Cullen's house when he immediately left without saying goodbye and didn't answer the phone when me and Carlisle both rang. "What happened after that?" so yeah now i was interested, "well..." Angela began, "he took her home and that was it. But she's making a big deal about it saying all this stuff about how apparently her and Edward 'connected' instantly!" Ben saw my expression and looked guilty so he added with, "Yeah but we know she's lying and everyone knows that you and Edward are together." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Yeah i know everyone knows but I've just found out the Cullen's are at the school office which is weird. Maybe i should go and see what's up?" Angela nodded and told me to go so i exited the room before my science teacher noticed a thing. **

**I was just outside the office when i heard Emmett shouting, "But that's so unfair! He hasn't done anything wrong." I heard the lady at the office try to calm him down but he didn't. "Emmett that's enough! Go to your lesson." Carlisle sounded annoyed then he turned to the office lady, "look can't we come to an agreement." I was about to walk in and ask what was going on when Emmett walked out and saw me, "Oh oh! Bella's here. Hey Carlisle why don't you shout at her next?" Emmett smirked at his sarcasm and then walked off. Now they knew i was there i couldn't listen from round the corner so i walked in. Rosalie glared at me but Edward couldn't look me in the eye, "Carlisle what the hell is going on here?" i was quite annoyed. I don't know why i was perfectly fine until i saw Edward but then something clicked inside of me. "Bella this doesn't concern you please go back to class." Carlisle sounded annoyed maybe i should have entered with a better attitude. "Not until Edward explains to me what he was doing with Jessica on Friday?" Edward looked up at me, "Not now Bella! I have better things to do then play your stupid games." Whatever was going on right now was clearly annoying him so i thought it was best to leave him alone. "Fine but you do realise what Jessica's saying right? Because you might not care but you of all people should know that i don't like being the centre of attention and being the only thing that people talk about. You're like a god at this school but I'm average so if people are saying that you're cheating on me then I'm the laughing stock of the school so i hope you're happy!" after this rant i was really annoyed so i decided to walk around campus before going back to class. As soon as I'd said all of that i wished straight away that i hadn't but all i can do now is wait for Edward to speak to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At lunch Edward wasn't there and neither was Jasper but Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sat there with their untouched food. I saw Alice look up at me a few times so i decided to go over to them; i figured i haven't got anything to lose. "Hey Bella. What's up?" Emmett saw my expression as i walked over, "Nothing apart from the fact everyone's talking about me! Where's Edward and Jasper? And what was up this morning? Carlisle looked annoyed and Esme looked distressed." As soon as i asked this question they all looked a little bit worried like they were trying to figure out what to say. "Bella look Edward isn't cheating on you and the thing that happened this morning as much as you want to know has nothing to do with you. And if anyone wants to tell you the only person who will is Carlisle. But you upset him this morning by walking in and asking him what the 'hell' was wrong!" Rosalie was quite nice with her words which shocked me but she was right, it was nothing to do with me and i was out of order with what i said to Carlisle. I think Rosalie thought she had hurt my feelings because i was suddenly quiet, "But Bella you can sit with us if you want because i suppose we have room since we're missing half the family." She smiled at me and that's when i knew something was up. "Erm... Thanks?" i really didn't know how to reply. We were silent until Alice broke it by saying, "Bella Carlisle and Esme are worried about you and they were wondering if you want to come round tonight?" i was about to accept the invite before i remembered about Charlie, "Alice i would love to but I'm going out for dinner with Charlie tonight, since he's got the night off. And i really don't want to disappoint him." She looked up at me and murmured, "Yeah that's what we were afraid of. Listen Bella i had this vision that..." she was about to finish when Rosalie interrupted, "Alice! Shut up." Alice glared at Rose, "But Rose she needs to know!" Rose glared back, "No she doesn't! Leave her alone!" they both left it at that even when i asked them what it was all about they blanked me and tried to change the subject. "Look Bella just leave it. Alice doesn't need to tell you about her stupid vision!" Rosalie was getting annoyed so i decided to leave it at that.**

**After i got home from school i saw a note on the table, **

_**Dear Bella,  
i have gone to the Billy's to watch the game. Alice called and she invited you round to theirs. Have fun and don't wait up for me.  
Charlie **_

**Well that was just great! But i suppose now i can find out what was wrong with the Cullen's today... i rang Alice and told her i was on my way, she was so excited just as i was about to hang up Carlisle came to the phone, "Bella can i have a word?" i thought oh no he's upset about today! What do i do? "Yeah sure." I sounded unsure. "Great. How's Billy?" i was confused, "Great i guess. Why has something happened? Is he okay?" i was getting worked up. "Yeah he's fine Bella i was just wondering. And how's everything at home? Is it okay?" okay so now i was really confused! "Yeah it's fine. Carlisle what is going on!?" just as i asked that question i heard Edward in the background. "Carlisle who are you talking to...?" and then the phone went dead. I don't want to go now. But i had to find out what was wrong.**

** The drive to the Cullen's house felt longer because i wanted to get there so quick. As soon as i arrived i was greeted by Jasper and Alice, "Hey Bella! I'm so glad you could make it this is going to be so much fun!" Alice said before giving me a quick hug, "Hey Alice. Jasper." I said and he nodded at me, "Hi Bella." I thought i shouldn't ask where he was today since it might be private and I don't want to intrude. So i walked into their house. Carlisle was sat on the coach talking to Edward who looked up straight away. "Bella? What are you doing here?" he looked puzzled. When i got the invitation to come here i thought that he would have known that i was coming. "Alice invited me. I was going out for dinner with Charlie but he went to Billy's to watch the game... Am i intruding on something?" i gestured to him and Carlisle who since i had walked in the room had stopped talking and were both looking at me anxiously. "No of course not Carlisle and i where just sorting something out. Are you hurt?" i looked puzzled at his question. "Edward!" Carlisle snapped, "Edward why would i be hurt?" i asked ignoring Carlisle's scolding. Edward just shook his head and looked to Alice. "You haven't told her yet?" Alice shook her head. "I was going to but Rose stopped me." Edward glared over to where Rosalie stood, "Well Rose had no right to do that. It has nothing to do with her." Carlisle touched Edward's shoulder and looked at me to indicate to him that no isn't the time to start an argument. "Oh yeah because this has everything to do with you! This has nothing to do with you either! And I've been through this before so i know what it feels like!" Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room whilst muttering something to her under his breath that was too quiet for me to hear. I turned back to Edward, "So your not going to tell me what's going on?" i looked around no one answered the room was silent until Carlisle broke it, "Bella come with me. Alice and Edward you'd better come as well." He pointed in the direction of his office so i walked hand in hand with Edward with Alice and Carlisle following behind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle closed the door and i sat down on a couch in between Edward and Alice. "Bella, Alice had a vision that involved you and Charlie. We don't believe this is possible but we want to make sure you're safe." I looked at Carlisle then at Alice and then turned to Edward. "It's bad isn't it?" Carlisle nodded, "The vision was that you and Charlie were in the kitchen. Charlie had been drinking and you had a fight, he ended up hitting you and you fell to floor bleeding. After that he leaves you on the kitchen floor and then the vision ended." I couldn't believe what i was hearing! "And Alice's visions always come true right?" i had to ask the scariest of all questions but i needed to know how serious this was to becoming real life. "Every vision I've had so far have come true. But this could be anything! Another vampire could be messing with me or they could be trying to distract us. We don't believe Charlie would do anything like that! I was going to tell you sooner but Rosalie finds this subject a bit tender. After what happened to her." I was quite scared at this point, "Charlie has gone to Billy's and he always has a few beers and then comes home and has a few more. You don't think that if this is really going to happen that it might happen tonight. Do you Carlisle?" i looked at Carlisle for some reassurance but i got none. "It might do. But me and Edward could stay outside your house just to make sure that if Charlie does do something that we stop him." I shook my head, "No Charlie is soft really and i don't think he would hurt me and i definitely don't want Edward or you to waste your time over nothing! So i will be fine without 'protection'." I was kind of scared because i knew Alice's visions were always right but i mean Charlie wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his own daughter!**

** "Charlie! I'm home!" i shouted as i walked through the door. "I'm in the kitchen!" i heard him shout back. As i walked through i noticed two empty bottles of beer on the table and a third was half gone. "Hey Bells! Did you have a good time?" i could smell the beer and i could see Alice's vision becoming more and more real by the minute. "Yeah it was fun. How was the game? Is Billy okay?" he put down his beer, "The game was fine. Billy doing great but Jake kept asking about you. When was the last time you spoke to him?" i looked down guiltily i hadn't spoken to him in weeks and i know he's been trying to hold of me. "I miss him so much but I've been busy with school and Edward and you know them to don't get along very well." I looked at him and he picked up his beer and took a big gulp. "Yeah that Edward. Pfft i don't see what you see in him. He's no gentlemen." This took me by surprise and annoyed me i could feel my blood start to boil, "He's more of a gentleman then you! Look at you drinking your life away! You have no wife and one kid who hardly knows you!" he was taken back by this statement and to be honest i couldn't believe that i had said that! He stood up and stepped towards me with his beer in his hand. "Listen to me Bella I'd be careful with your words because if you still want a roof over your head i would respect me!" i took a step forward towards him, "But if you kicked me out i would just go to the Cullen's house. It doesn't bother me I'd rather be with them then over here with a know it all drunk!" he looked shocked and he slapped me right around the face and i fell to the ground hitting my head on the counter. Charlie walked out of the kitchen still drinking his beer and left me there. I wish Edward was here to rip his head right off his shoulders! I used all my strength and stood up and climbed up the stairs slowly. I could hear Charlie shouting at the TV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I could feel my head throbbing as soon i woke up. I got dressed silently so i didn't wake up Charlie. I really don't want to talk to him right now, not after what was said last night. As i looked in the mirror to brush my teeth i saw a massive bruise and cut along my hairline. Blood was all over that side of my face. "Great! Make up isn't going to cover that!" i mumbled before washing my face and going downstairs avoiding the creaky floorboards. I entered the kitchen and i suddenly felt faint at the sight i saw. There was a massive blood stain next to the table where i had fallen to the ground. I couldn't stand the sight so i ran out the house quickly grabbing my books and slammed the door of my truck shut. I couldn't go to the Cullen's house now! They will know what had happened but since i had 2 hours to kill before even thinking about going to school i decided it was the only place to go.**

** "Good morning Bella!" i heard Esme say from the kitchen and then she saw my face. "Oh my... Carlisle! Bella what happened?" Carlisle rushed into the kitchen and looked at Esme and then turned to me. "Bella what are you doing here?" he said before he noticed my head. He came over to me, "Bella can you follow me i need to check you over. When did this happen?" i shook my head free of his hands, "No I'm fine really. It happened last night. I slipped and hit my head." I could tell Carlisle wasn't buying it, "Bella are you sure?" i nodded, "Yes." He wasn't convinced but he can't do anything about it if i don't let him check me over so i stood my ground. After explaining the story again and again to Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. I finally asked, "Where's Edward?" and then they all looked straight past me to the doorway where Edward was stood. He looked worried and angry. "Did Charlie do this?" i didn't know what to say, he looked so angry but his voice was calm. "No Edward i slipped. I was in the kitchen when..." he glared at me and then he shouted, "Bella! Don't lie. Just tell me did Charlie do this to you." Carlisle went over, "Edward calm down if Bella says she slipped, then she slipped okay?" Edward turned to look back at me, "Bella look me in the eyes and tell me you slipped." I opened my mouth and said so quietly, "I slipped." Edward turned around and punched the wall. It crumbled and a big chunk fell to the ground. "Edward!" Esme said she was shocked; we all were at what he just did. I walked over and grabbed his shoulder, "Edward look. I know you're upset but you have to believe me." He turned so quickly to face me he nearly hit me with his hand. He cupped my face in his hands and said, "I believe you. But i don't trust that man since what Alice saw. Her visions are never wrong and i don't believe that they are this time." I felt so safe in his arms i didn't want him to let go but i heard Rosalie murmur something from the other side of the room. "What could you possibly need to say?" i was shocked again at what came out of my mouth. "Well for starters we all know your lying to protect your drunk of a father!" i glared at her and Carlisle put his hand up to stop us, "Rose! That is not your place to insult Charlie! He is a respected man who does his best for his family." He looked back at me, "Bella i don't think that you are lying but it's just a bit of a coincidence that your accident happened the same day Alice saw her vision." I nodded, "I get it but you lot of all people should know that I'm the clumsiest girl alive! And it probably happened because i was to busy concentrating on what Alice said to even think what i was doing." After that we were all normal again and then we set off for school. Edward gave me a lift because Carlisle said he doesn't want me driving just in case. So i was to pick up my truck after school.**

**When we got to school it was no better everyone was asking me how I got the injury. Of course I just replied with I slipped and every time I said this either Edward or Rosalie sighed. I'd actually had enough of explaining myself to them so I went off with just Edward, I don't know why but since the "accident" all of the Cullen's have been protecting me, I expected this from Edward but not from the rest of them. I was dreading after school because I had to go to the Cullen's house and then after that I had to go home and face Charlie and after everything that was said I really didn't want to.  
After school finished Edward escorted me to his car I didn't want to go with them but I didn't have much choice. When we got to their house I said goodbye and made up an excuse about how I had to go home because Charlie needed me and Carlisle insisted that Edward should drive me home but Edward was going with Emmett and jasper hunting so he couldn't. "Oh it's fine Carlisle I think I'll be okay." He shook his head, "no you shouldn't be allowed to drive with that injury. What if something did happen I would never forgive myself for letting you go by yourself? So I'll drive you." I nodded and everyone left for hunting apart from me and Carlisle who drove me back home. I had survived half the journey without a lecture from Carlisle but it seemed I hadn't succeeded "Bella if something had happened with you and Charlie you would tell us wouldn't you? You know that we care about your welfare. And I know that Edward doesn't show it but if anything happened to you it would kill him inside." He sounded so father like, "Yeah Carlisle I know that you care and I don't know if I would tell you. I wouldn't want to worry you about nothing." He looked shocked at this but by this time he had parked outside my house, "Bella you can tell us anything and it wouldn't change anything." I was about to answer when Charlie came out of the door, "Hi Dr. Cullen. What are you doing here? Is Bella okay? Bella what have you done?!" He was drunk. Extremely. "Hi Charlie and no there's nothing wrong and Bella hasn't done anything but her head injury just made me think that she shouldn't be driving so if its okay I'll get Edward or Alice to give her a ride to school." Charlie just glared at me, "So Bella has been telling people about her little fall then? Bella inside now!" He grabbed my arm in a tight grip and pulled me inside the house just before I was inside I said thank you to Carlisle, but because it was Carlisle he didn't leave. Charlie pushed me up against the wall and was just about to shut the door when Carlisle stood in the way. "Charlie don't do anything that you're going to regret." And with that Charlie punched the wall just centimetres away from my head, "why would I regret anything?" He smirked at me. "Carlisle he's just tired. Thanks for the lift home but I'll take it from here. See you tomorrow!" I closed the door but Carlisle slipped his foot in the way so I couldn't close it properly. "Bella sorry to intrude but I think you should get in the truck and I'll take you back to my house." I was about to walk towards Carlisle when Charlie grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards causing me to fall to the ground. "Carlisle I appreciate the gesture but Bella is fine here." Charlie's words were slurred but you could still make out what he was saying. "Charlie I think it would be in Bella's best interest if she came home with me." Carlisle voice was smooth and calm so Charlie stepped out the way so Carlisle could help me up. He held out his hand but with all the confusion I didn't see so Carlisle ended up literally picking me up off the ground. Once he was certain I had my balance he let go. "Goodbye Charlie." Carlisle said and with that we left, just as we pulled out of the drive we heard a loud smash. "What was that?" I turned to Carlisle, "I have no idea but I think its best I get you out the way I'll make sure Charlie's okay when I'm satisfied you are." I nodded and we drove in silence until I spoke, "Don't tell anyone Carlisle. Please." I looked at him, "Bella if he's hurt you I have to tell someone." My heart beat sped up, "You can't! You know Charlie and he's never been violent towards me! This is just a one off! Please don't tell anyone! You can't! Please!" I was about to cry I could feel my eyes watering. "Bella calm down. I can't keep it a secret because it could be very dangerous." I didn't answer to that since I knew I'd get more hysterical. When we got home I asked if he could check my wrist since I kept getting sharp pains going through my wrist. "Did this happen just now?" I nodded, "Well it's not broken but sprained so I'll put a support on it but it should be fine in a few days."Thanks. When's Edward going to be back?" He smiled at me, like he was laughing inside, "A few hours probably. Are you going to tell him? I think he needs to know since he's probably read my mind anyway!" I smiled back, "yeah you vampires and your stupid powers!" We laughed and then I heard the door open. "Carlisle! Are you home? We came back early Edward insisted something was wrong? Are you okay?" Emmett shouted from the doorway. "I'm coming now Bella's here as well." We walked through to the living area, "Bella what did you do to your wrist?" Edward looked up to stare at me when Alice asked this. "Erm Edward can I talk to you? Please." Edward looked puzzled and then he stood up and walked through to the kitchen with me. "Bella what's happened?" I looked at him, "you know my head injury and Alice's vision? Well I didn't slip Charlie slapped me and I fell. I got my wrist injury from when Carlisle drove me home. Charlie was in a bad mood and he found out that people knew about my head injury. So he grabbed me and then pulled me back and I fell. But Carlisle brought me back here then I'm not with him tonight." He looked at me and then looked at my head then my wrist, "You said that you slipped! I asked if you we're lying and you looked me straight in the eye and lied to me?!" He stormed out the house so I walked into the living room where everyone was sat. They'd all heard because they all went quiet as soon as I walked in. "Bella don't worry Edward's just a bit upset." Esme tried to comfort me, "Yeah he's upset because of me!" I was so tired and annoyed at this whole situation I gave up trying to keep up. "Bella it's not your fault your dad is totally mental!" Rosalie said this and I felt so annoyed I literally wanted to hit her but I knew that it wouldn't hurt her and that I'd end up with a broken wrist or arm or face. "Rose!" Carlisle snapped, "Carlisle its fine. At least I don't have a fiancé who's mentally insane that abuses me!" I knew I took it too far because even Alice looked shocked, "Don't you dare!" She stood up and was about to jump at me but Emmett grabbed her and literally dragged her out the room. "Oh great I hurt people just like Charlie did to me!" I felt so bad so I broke down I just cried and sat down. "Bella come on this is Rosalie! Nothing hurts her!" Jasper tried to lighten the mood. "Jasper I seriously doubt that even Rosalie can tolerate that!" I said through muffled sobs. Carlisle came over to me and pulled me up off the couch. "Listen to me Bella. You are nothing horrible! And neither is your dad!" ****I still felt bad but this helped I couldn't help but hug Carlisle after that. "Thanks Carlisle." Edward walked in just as we hugged, "Carlisle may I speak with you?" Edward walked off knowing Carlisle would follow. "Bella come with me honey I'll find you some pyjamas for you to wear." Esme showed me to Rosalie's room, "Here these will fit perfectly. I'll leave you alone in here to change and then you can sleep in the bed in my room because Edward doesn't have a bed anymore." I nodded gratefully, "Thanks Esme. You don't have to do that though I'll be fine at home." She stared at me like I was crazy, "No Bella we don't want Charlie to... Hurt you. Carlisle is adamant that you're staying here for the night. "He's that worried?" i laughed at the thought of anyone thinking Charlie is dangerous. "Yes Bella. We all are! Rosalie especially after what happened to her..." as soon as she mentioned this my heart skipped a beat, "and after what i said she can't be feeling any better." Even Esme couldn't disagree with that. "Bella everyone says something they don't mean once in their life. Even Carlisle has had his fair share of comments. But if you didn't say anything bad about anyone you wouldn't be human!" she chuckled at this. And then she swiftly left the room. "Get changed and I'll fix you something to eat." She smiled at me and i smiled back, i know i have Renee back at home but i couldn't help feel that Esme is more of a motherly type then Renee ever was. But i love Renee as much as i love Esme. **


	5. Chapter 5

**"Bella so i made some sandwiches i don't really have much else but i suppose that'll have to do." She had 4 trays of exquisite sandwiches; they looked like a professional chef had prepared them. "No that's fine they look great!" she gestured for me to pick whatever i wanted so i ate some but i wasn't exactly hungry, my stomach was churning after the day I'd had.**

** "Hey Bella!" Emmett made me jump a mile i nearly threw the plate right out my hands. "Hey Emmett, you okay?" i felt stupid for asking Emmett of all people that question. "Really Bella you're going to start an adult conversation with me? You need your brain testing little sister!" He laughed so hard at his remark which i didn't find that funny but i suppose it's Emmett so laughing with him is the best option. "Yeah maybe Charlie has really messed with my head." Emmett stopped laughing immediately. "Yeah about that I'm so sorry your dad's messed up." I don't think he actually thought of what he just said because that actually upset me, "Emmett Bella's dad is not 'messed up'! And i think Jasper needs you upstairs." I knew Carlisle meant well but i could stick up for myself, "No Emmett's right my dad is messed up and Carlisle you don't need to speak for me since i can speak for myself." Emmett took a step back, "Wow Bella you've changed your tune. I mean yesterday you were certain your dad was superman." I glared at him, "Yeah well he isn't a bad person he just doesn't do well with alcohol." He chuckled, "Yeah because that's normal!" that was it he'd crossed the line, Carlisle could see that i was annoyed, "Emmett maybe you should leave now. Please." He hissed under his breath nearly too quiet for me to hear. "Why?" he was puzzled, "Emmett." Carlisle said it louder this time. "Emmett you can't judge Charlie! You don't even know him!" i shouted it right in his face, "Wow little sis. Calm down i was just joking around." He chuckled again. "Emmett! Get out. Jasper needs you he's been waiting ages." Rosalie was clearly the only one who could pull Emmett away, "Okay fine. But what the hell does he want?" he walked out the room but just before he left he pulled Rosalie close and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't make out what he said but Carlisle heard it, "Emmett go!" i waited for him to leave before i spoke to Carlisle. "I'm so sorry that i shouted at him liked that. Really i am." He put his hand up to stop me, "Bella it's fine. Emmett deserved everything he got. But i think Rosalie wants to talk to you so I'll leave now." I said bye and as he left the room he patted Rose on the shoulder and whispered something that i couldn't hear. **

** "Rosalie look i know that what i said before was out of line but i didn't mean it i was just upset." She shook her head, "No i was the one out of line but that's not what i want to talk to you about." I nodded my head, "Bella i know you probably don't want to. But you need to get out of that house. You can't stay with Charlie not if he's abusing you." I shook my head, "No i can't leave Charlie I'm all he has!" she waited for me to finish, "come on Bella! Everyone in this house loves you like family and you're willing to let Edward suffer watching you get abused. Even i care about you!" i knew this was hard for her but i couldn't leave Charlie. Not after his drinking. What if he hurt himself? And he wasn't abusing me! "Rose i appreciate your understanding but i think you're just thinking of your fiancé and taking it out on my dad!" she looked at me and then shook her head before leaving the room. I'd had enough of this I'm going home, "Carlisle!" i shouted up the stairs and he appeared behind me. "Yes Bella? Is everything okay? What did Rose say?" i shook my head, "I'm fine and she didn't really say anything much. I want to go home. Can you drive me?" he shook his head, "No way. You're not going home yet Bella I'm afraid it's not safe." I walked away from him and was heading for the door, "Bella where are you going?" he followed me but he knew i wasn't going to stop so he ran in front of me to stop me, "Bella stop." He had his hand on my shoulder and i couldn't shake it off. "I want to go home. I appreciate everything you do for me but this isn't home when Charlie is still there waiting for me." He stared into my eyes, "This is your home and you're welcome here whenever you want." I tried to shake his hand off my shoulder but he was a vampire and i was weak. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't help it i just burst into tears and dropped to floor. I just sat there crying until i heard Edward behind me. "Carlisle what did you do?" i heard Carlisle explain to Edward about what just happened, "Bella." Edward was right in front of me now, "Bella you can't go home with Charlie in that state. Just stay here for the night and i promise that I'll take you home after school tomorrow." I just carried on crying, "No i just want to go home!" he knew that i wasn't going to agree with him. "Bella you know that it's dangerous. And I'm not willing to let you be hurt just because of Charlie." Edward held his hand out to help me up but i pushed it out the way, "So you're going to sit by our front door forever then." He chucked under his breath, "Bella come on you can go to bed if you want, i know it's been a long day for you." Carlisle added. "No Carlisle I'm not tired i just want to go home. Please Carlisle, Edward just take me home." They looked at me and then looked at each other. "Bella we don't believe Charlie is a bad person but i think maybe you should keep your distance until the morning." Carlisle's voice was soft and i knew that he wasn't going to let me go home. I stood up and Edward tried to help me but i just pushed him away, "I'm fine Edward." I walked off. They didn't realise that all i was doing was walking to the other side of the house to use the back door. I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind! I walked out the back door; the fresh air was so nice.**

** "Bella?" Alice came out from behind a tree. "Alice. What are you doing?" she smiled, "I think the question is what are you doing?" and then her phone rang. "Alice who is it?" she looked at me strangely. "Bella it's Carlisle don't worry." I looked up at her, "Alice don't answer it!" she didn't listen she picked up the phone so i ran off. I knew i couldn't out run a vampire but at least i could try. I heard the conversation. "Carlisle what's wrong... yes... Bella just came out the door... no i didn't stop her... Carlisle why... what's happened? Okay bye." I just carried on running i knew Edward and Carlisle were coming for me. **

** I had just got home and i walked through the door. "Charlie?" i saw him sat at the kitchen table. "Bella? I thought you were staying at Edward's house tonight?" i walked through to the kitchen he sounded okay now. "I was going to but i didn't want to leave you here by yourself." He laughed, "Yeah sounds like you. Worry guts!" i smiled at him. "Carlisle thinks your dangerous. I mean imagine that! Charlie Swan dangerous!" i tried to laugh but he didn't he just looked up at me, "Why would he think that?" he sounded annoyed and at this point i got scared again, "Oh just an inside joke." He looked at me weirdly, "that's a weird thing to joke about." I nodded, "yeah i know." Just as we were about to speak we heard a knock at the door. We both looked at the door then at each other and then back at the door, "I'll get it then Bella." He smiled, "No dad! Don't answer it!" he looked back at me, "Don't be so ridiculous it's just Billy!" i smiled at him, "okay." He opened the door and there was some talking and then Carlisle walked into the living room with Edward following him. "Dr. Cullen. Is everything alright?" Carlisle nodded. "I was going to ask you the same question. Bella was suppose to be staying at our house but I'm afraid she left. We don't know where she is but..." Charlie stops him in the middle of his sentence. "Bella? As in my Bella? She's in the kitchen." I heard Edward say something and then Edward, Carlisle and Charlie all came through to the kitchen. "Bella?" i heard Charlie say. "Yes?" i knew that they were annoyed at me but i really didn't know what to say. "Bella, Alice said that she saw you go out of the house via the back door?" Edward said that like he was so disappointed. "Well i needed to check on Charlie. And you two didn't exactly like the idea." Charlie looked from Carlisle to Edward to me, "So wait. You two didn't want Bella to come home? Why?" Charlie looked genuinely confused. "Charlie you hit Bella." Charlie looked at me and then at Carlisle. "Wait what?" Edward looked at him, "Chief Swan you hit Bella and you pushed her down when Carlisle came to help." Charlie shook his head, "I don't remember any of that i think you're mistaken." I looked to Carlisle and then looked to Charlie, "Yeah Carlisle i think that maybe you should go now. I'm tired and Charlie is too." Edward shook his head, "Bella you're coming home with me and Carlisle. Charlie do you mind?" i looked to Charlie, "No Edward I'll stay here. I'm fine!" Charlie glared at Edward, "Yeah Edward i think that you and Dr. Cullen should leave now." **


	7. Chapter 7

**After Edward and Carlisle had left i turned to Charlie, "Dad I'm so sorry! I didn't think they would confront you like that. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."Charlie looked up from the game to face me, "Why did you tell them? Why would you do that?" Charlie shouted the words in my face. "Charlie i didn't they knew because Carlisle saw you! He saw you push me!" i shouted them back. I wasn't going to be hurt again. "Don't shout at me like that Bells! You know i hate that!" he was still shouting the words at me. "Like i care! After what you did to me! And then pretending like you didn't do it!" he stood up right in front of me and pushed me down. "You don't deserve anything more then a slap!" he kicked me in the ribs. "Ow! Charlie stop!" he didn't stop he carried on kicking and then he pulled me to my feet and pushed me into a wall. **

**I led there for what seemed like years until i was woken up by Carlisle's voice. I opened my eyes to see bright lights everywhere it took me a while but i realised i was in hospital. "Nurse Smith could you leave me with Bella for a while i need to talk to her." I heard some rustling and then the curtains opened and then closed. "Bella? Open your eyes." I obediently opened them. "You have 2 broken ribs, a broken nose and a severe head injury. You should be fine but we need to keep you in hospital until further notice. Did Charlie do this? And please Bella don't try to cover him." I used all my strength to prop myself up on my elbows and i shrugged my shoulders. "Bella you are in intensive care! You can't possibly blame this on a slip or a fall?" i looked around the room. "I'm in intensive care? It was that bad?" he nodded his head, "Edward's in the waiting room do you want to speak to him? And then after that you need to give a statement to the police about what happened." My heart skipped a beat, "Police! Why?" i shuddered when i thought of Charlie getting locked up for this. "This is a very serious incident now Bella. Hitting your head is one thing but broken ribs and a broken nose added to your other injuries isn't easily explainable." I shook my head, "No I've got to get out of here." i started pulling at the wires and squirming from the bed sheets but Carlisle restrained me, "Bella stop you're going to hurt yourself." Just as he said this Edward entered the room. "Bella stop!" he came over to help Carlisle even though Carlisle was strong he didn't want to hurt me or pull any of the wires so he was trying to be gentle. "I've got to get out of here! I can't stand it!" i screamed just then the police entered the room, "Dr. Cullen is everything alright?" Carlisle reassured them and then told them to go. I was too tired to struggle anymore so i sat up in the bed and pulled Edward closer, "Don't leave." I mumbled into his shirt as he gripped me tight, "Never." He said stroking his hand through my hair. Before i fell to sleep i heard Carlisle murmur something about the police and Edward replied with, "the sooner he's locked up the better." **

**The police came after I'd finished sleeping they asked loads of questions and Edward sat in the chair next to the bed the whole time. "Ms. Swan has your dad ever hit you in any way before or is this the first time?" i looked to Carlisle and then to Edward, "Charlie didn't do this." They looked to Carlisle, "But Dr. Cullen said he saw your dad hit you last night and then he took you to his house to stay the night, but you ran away and then when Edward and Carlisle came to get you from your house for the second time you refused." I turned to Carlisle who just nodded at me to answer, "Charlie didn't do this." For every question they asked i just replied with the same answers like 'Charlie didn't do this.' And 'It wasn't him' or 'Charlie's innocent.' They soon got bored and left by saying, "I think we have enough evidence here Carlisle. Thank you for your time Ms. Swan." Then they swiftly left the room. **

"**Bella." I was talking to Edward when Carlisle re-entered the room. "The police have just informed me that because of your dad's record they will not be arresting him but they will be fining him and you have to find an alternative home. It's been finalised that you will stay with us until further notice. Alice has collected everything that belongs to you from your house and we've set it up in your own bedroom. It this okay?" i was shocked that all this had happened and no one had even asked me. "Yeah. Erm thanks. I won't run away anytime soon." I smiled at Carlisle but deep down i just wanted to cry. "When will she be allowed home? Well out of hospital at least?" Edward took the sentence right out of my mouth! "Bella will be discharged later today. Because I'm a doctor i have all the painkillers and facilities that we have at the hospital. Apart from an operating table but i doubt that you'll need that anytime soon!" he left the room and Edward turned to me. "Are you happy with this?" i turned to look him in the eyes. "I appreciate it and i think I'll be happy with you but leaving Charlie doesn't feel right. He nodded and hugged me tightly, "Now you and i can be like a proper family." **

**The move from the hospital to the Cullen's house was much easier with vampires to help me up stairs and round the house. Carlisle had made my bedroom downstairs just so that it was easier for me to access without being carried, my broken ribs had made me a lot weaker then usual but i was managing. **

"**Bella do you want bacon?" Esme said as soon as i walked out of my bedroom in the morning. "Yeah thanks. Do you want me to help you?" she looked at me and laughed, "Bella i never get to cook and with you being here i finally get to. I'm not going to let you steal all the glory." I laughed with her. I went to sit on the couch in the living room but everyone was there. "Bella, i don't know how to tell you this." Edward started. "Tell me what?" they all looked so serious i didn't want to know what was wrong. "Bella Charlie's not been seen since 3 days ago. The police are searching but no one knows where he might of gone." I looked at Edward to Carlisle and back. "Wait what?" they repeated it and then Edward stood up and came over to me, "We wanted to tell you that we're going to try and search for him." He put his hand on my shoulder but i shrugged it off and then walked out of the living room into my room slamming the door behind me. "Well she took it well." Emmett said laughing, Rosalie punched him in the arm, "OW!" he shouted. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I packed my stuff as quick as i could i was just about finished with my clothes when there was a knock at the door. "What?" i said angrily i hoped this would make them think twice before coming in but apparently you can't warn off vampires? "Just want to come in." I heard Jasper say, "Come in then." I said not very enthusiastically. He came in and looked around, "Bella. Where's all your stuff?" i patted the suitcase next to me. "Why are you packing?" he kept staring at the suitcase and then he sniffed the air. "I'm going. Why are you sniffing the air?" his eyes went black, "Are you bleeding?" i looked at my arms and legs. "No i don't think so..." he sniffed again, "CARLISLE! EDWARD! SOMEONE!" Carlisle and Alice ran into the room, "What's wrong Bella?" they smelt it too, "Alice get Jasper out of here! Where are you bleeding Bella?" i watched as Alice pulled Jasper out of my room, "Bella?" i looked back to Carlisle. "Oh i don't know? I didn't even know i was bleeding until Jasper said that he could smell blood." Carlisle looked at me and then asked me to show him my abdominal area. I lifted up my top but there were only bruises and no blood. "Do you feel dizzy at all?" i thought about it, "Well yeah i do feel a little drowsy." He looked at my head, "I think your injury on your head has reopened. The stitches have come undone. Don't worry come to my office and I'll fix it." Edward walked in at this moment, "Bella where's all your stuff?" Carlisle hadn't noticed because he was too busy checking i was alright, "I just need these stitches doing again." I tried to walk out but he grabbed my hand, "Bella you've walked off from questions so many times today that i can deal with. Where is all your stuff?" i looked towards the bed and Carlisle walked over and opened the suitcase. "Bella where are you going?" i looked at the floor, "Home." I said Carlisle looked hurt, "Carlisle look i know that you've been really nice and welcoming letting me live here and the last thing i want to do is hurt you but i can't live here knowing my dad is missing." Just as Carlisle was about to answer the doorbell went. I walked through to the front door following Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle opened the door. "Carlisle I just need to talk to Bella please." It was Charlie! "Charlie?" he looked over Edward's shoulder, "Bella i just need to talk to you. I know that the police are searching for me but they didn't look very far. Me and Billy decided to go on a camping trip and they announced me missing?" i just stared at him. I didn't believe it was really him! I pushed past Edward and Carlisle and went straight into Charlie's arms. "Oh my god i missed you so much. I can't believe they won't let me live with you!" he hugged me tighter and i heard Carlisle clear his throat so he could get our attention. "Charlie do the police know that your here?" Charlie stiffened, "No but i only wanted to see Bella i don't want to stay longer than 10 minutes. Is it okay if i stay for a little longer?" i looked at Carlisle. "I suppose so but only if it's okay with Bella." He looked at me, "Of course! I'll show you round."**

** Every time we walked into a new room he gasped, "Carlisle you have an amazing place. I could get used to this!" Of course he was only joking around but Edward didn't look pleased, "Oh thank you Charlie." Carlisle replied. I knew Carlisle wasn't comfortable with Charlie being here but at least he was making an effort unlike Edward who just snorted every time Charlie said something. Well that was until Charlie snapped, "What is your problem Edward? I'm letting you be with my daughter but to be honest I'm having second thoughts!" Carlisle looked shocked at this outburst because he hadn't noticed Edward's behaviour but i had. "Well I'm sorry Charlie but at least i don't abuse my family members." Carlisle looked at me, we both looked as shocked as each other. "Edward go and get Charlie some refreshments. Please." He went out of the room obediently, "Charlie I'm so sorry that my son was rude to you like that. I apologise on his behalf." Charlie shook his head, "No you don't need to apologise for your son's stupid and ignorant behaviour." I looked at Charlie, "dad! He isn't stupid or ignorant he's just annoyed and he has every right to be! You beat me up and then come to Carlisle's house that you lied too blatantly and call his son ignorant! I think maybe you should leave." Charlie glared at me, "Bella I'm perfectly fine where i am. I came to see you not to get mistreated by your boyfriend!" i nearly hit him! He annoyed me that much. "Charlie get out! Get out now!" Charlie stepped towards me, "You really think that you're going to get rid of me that easily?" he looked annoyed, "Charlie maybe you should go home and come back another time?" Charlie shook his head, "No I came to see Bella and that's what I'll do!" i knew Carlisle thought he was going to kick off again and to be honest i though exactly the same thing. "Dad you've seen me we've talked. You know that I'm okay and i know that your okay so can you please leave before you start something you can't finish." He stepped another step closer, "What's that suppose to mean?" just as i was about to answer Edward returned with some sandwiches Esme had leftover from earlier. "Is everything okay in here? Bella? Carlisle?" i nodded, "Yeah it's fine. Just go please Charlie." He shook his head, "No i need to speak with you in private. Please." I turned to Carlisle. "Yeah sure. My room is right through here." **


	9. Chapter 9

** We must off been in my room ages because when i came out Carlisle was stood in the kitchen looking anxious. "Charlie would you like to follow me and I'll show you the door." Charlie shook his head, "No I can find it myself. But thank you Dr. Cullen i think that your home is very nice but no place for my daughter. Come on Bella." Carlisle looked at me, i had my suitcase in one hand and my laptop in the other. "Charlie I'm sorry but Bella can't come home with you right now. The police are adamant that she's to stay here with us." Charlie nodded, "Yes but that was before. This is now and I've got my life sorted out again. I think that maybe Isabella would be more comfortable at home with me." I knew he was getting annoyed because he never calls me Isabella. He only used to do that when i did something wrong when i was a kid. "Carlisle please." I looked at Carlisle to indicate that i didn't want to leave with Charlie, "Charlie maybe you should come back in the morning and we'll see if Bella still wants to leave then." Charlie glared at me, "But Bella has made up her mind now. Come on Bella." He took the laptop out of my hand and grabbed my wrist, "Ow Charlie you're hurting me." I cried out in pain. "Bella just come with me." His tightened his grip, "Charlie no. I want to stay here. The Cullen's are my family now." He turned back to face me, "This is all your fault!" he pointed at Carlisle, "If you wouldn't of stuck your nose into our business my daughter would still want to be with me!" i pulled Charlie back, "No this isn't Carlisle's fault! This is you, you brought this on yourself by beating me up!" he pulled his hand from my grip but in all the struggle slapped me round the face. I fell to the ground again i couldn't get up i was in too much pain. "I think I'd better go." And with that Charlie left the house. **

"**Bella are you okay?" Edward helped me up. "Yeah i think so. But my back is killing me." He looked at Carlisle. "Call the police tell them he was here." he looked back to me, "Edward you can't do that! It's not fair!" i couldn't do this anymore and i had to tell him, "I can't do this anymore. Pretending that everything's okay when it clearly isn't!" Edward looked from me to Carlisle like he was reading his mind. "Are you sure?" he was asking Carlisle a question even though Carlisle hadn't spoke, "Have i missed something?" Edward nodded, "Carlisle thinks that you should go home with Charlie for a few days to see how things go. Because you've tried to leave on many occasions and now it's getting ridiculous." I shook my head, "I don't want to go home with Charlie i just want to stay with you! But i don't want him to get locked up!" just then we heard police sirens outside the house. Esme answered the door, "Ms. Swan I'm detective inspector Jones. Please may you come with me? I need you to answer some questions at the station." I looked at Edward then to Esme then to Carlisle.**

"**Has Bella done something wrong?" Rosalie asked, the detective looked at her, "And you are?" she glared at him; "you don't need to know that, just answer the question!" she was on the verge of ripping his head off. Emmett took her out the room, "What have i done wrong?" the detective looked to me and stepped closer, "may me and Bella talk in Private Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle nodded and showed him through to the living room, "Edward what did i do?" i wanted to know but i didn't i was so scared and Edward saw this. "I don't know Bella but I'll make sure you're okay and that nothing bad happens to you." I forced a smile but he didn't buy it. "I promise." He walked me through to the living room and i sat down on the couch across from detective Jones, "How are you Bella?" i looked around, "Well I'm okay. Why are you here? I mean i don't want to sound rude but why?" he looked at the side of my face, "Did Charlie do that?" i put my hand to my face it was burning hot. "Well yeah but not on purpose, you see i grabbed his arm and he tried to shake me off and in the struggle his hand hit me." He nodded and wrote something down in his notepad, "What are you writing about him?" i was anxious to make sure that the detective only wrote stuff that was good about Charlie. "Bella i only write what i hear." I tried to look at the notepad. "But i know what you'll do! You'll twist all my words to make Charlie sound bad when he clearly isn't!" i was shouting at him, "Bella i have think we have enough information here so i think i might go. Thank you." Carlisle escorted him out. I went straight to my room, "Bella?" Edward asked from the other side of the door. "What?" i really didn't want to talk to him right now. He didn't answer so i opened the door, he was about to walk away but i grabbed his sleeve, "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He hugged me tight we were stood there for ages hugging until Carlisle came. "Bella do you still want to go home? Me and Edward could take you and stay for a bit." I nodded he turned around, "Wait Carlisle. Do you think i should go home?" he shrugged, "I have no idea. Charlie could be fine or he could snap that's why Edward and i will stay no matter what." I nodded, "Thank you." He nodded to show gratitude, "Anything for family." I felt bad after this but i was excited to go home.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When we got back to my house we saw 2 police cars and we heard Charlie shouting abuse to what was probably a police officer. "Bella if i told you to stay in the car would you listen and stay hear while me and Carlisle go and find out what's wrong?" i gave him a sarcastic glance, Carlisle and Edward stepped out the car and i followed, "I guess not." Edward said forcing a crooked smile onto his lips but then removing it almost as quickly as it appeared. "Dr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" detective Jones asked. "Bella wanted to speak with her father so me and Edward thought we could bring her down, we weren't going to leave and Bella was going to return home with us after." Detective Jones looked at me, i was gripping Edward's arm too scared to try and find Charlie in the commotion. "Ms. Swan can't be here it's too dangerous for her. You of all people doctor should know that!" Carlisle looked at the detective then back to me. "Can't Bella just speak with her father before he goes wherever you're taking him?" i nodded, "Where are you taking him?" i saw Charlie being restrained and he swung his arm and hit the officer on his nose, they tackled him to the ground. "NO!" i shouted and started running towards Charlie but an officer grabbed me just before i got there, "Ms. Swan please return to your vehicle." Charlie looked up at the sound of my name, "Bella? Bella!" he tried to get out of the officers grip but there was too many of them for Charlie to fight. I tried to get out of the grip of the officer restraining me but i couldn't, so i did all that i could think off and elbowed him in the face. His grip loosened immediately so i ran out to Charlie, "dad..." they pushed him into the back of a van, and an officer came up to me and put handcuffs on me. "What are you doing?" he tightened them, "Isabella Swan I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer, you do not have to say anything in your defence but anything you do say you'll later rely on in court." I looked back to see Carlisle and Edward speaking to inspector Jones and an officer i didn't recognise. The last thing i heard was Carlisle shout, "Bella!" And then everything went black and i fell to the ground.**

** I opened my eyes to bright lights. It took me a couple of blinks before my vision cleared and i realised i was in hospital... again. "Bella before you do anything you're not going to be arrested me and Edward have sorted everything but you won't be leaving the hospital for a few days." I knew it was Carlisle talking to me but i didn't want to listen to what he was saying because i knew that he knew all i wanted to know was what had happened to Charlie. "Is he okay?" Carlisle sighed, "I really don't know. I'm sorry i tried to get them to let me talk to him but they said he's not allowed to talk to anyone until he's had his court hearing. Which is tomorrow?" i forced a smile, "thank you for trying," he turned to walk away but i grabbed his arm, "Carlisle i know you think that I'm not grateful for everything that you've all done for me, especially me, but you couldn't be more wrong I'm so grateful and I'm not going to the hearing and i don't want to be part of Charlie's life anymore because i don't need him." He nodded, "I know you're grateful and I'm glad! I don't want to split up father and daughter but i don't want you to get hurt." He smiled and left. Why couldn't i have had a dad like Carlisle? He's absolutely perfect! **

** "Bella are you awake?" i must have fallen asleep because when i woke up it was 2:30am and Emmett was sat on the edge of my bed. "Emmett what the hell?" he put his finger to his lips, "Sh! You'll wake the patients! And i know Carlisle's still here so he can probably hear me and you now but i came because Edward wanted to see if your alright." I shook my head, "Wait what? Why couldn't Edward have come himself?" he put his finger to his lips again, "Bella sh! You're shouting practically!" the lights on the corridor lit up and Emmett had gone in a second so i sat there looking bewildered. "Bella are you alright?" Carlisle pulled the curtains back so gently they didn't make a sound. "Yeah." He looked puzzled, "why are you awake at this time?" i smirked, "I was woken up by a loud vampire." He chuckled, "Yeah i thought i heard Emmett in here. I'll be having words but luckily he hasn't woken anyone else up so i think were safe." I smiled and yawned. "Go to sleep Bella." I lead down but i couldn't sleep i kept thinking of reasons why Edward didn't come. I was tossing and turning and Carlisle must have heard because 5 minutes later he was stood at the bottom of my bed, "Bella i thought i said go to sleep?" i smiled, "i can't sleep? Where is he?" he sighed, "I wondered when you'd ask." He walked over to the side of my bed and i sat up. "He's at home. Scared for you and your relationship. He doesn't know what to do and to be honest he's not the only one worried about your relationship, we are." I looked around the room to see all the Cullen's apart from Edward. "Why are you worried? Has he said he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" he shook his head, "No but he's read all of our thoughts so he's becoming more frantic by the second." Just as he said that the curtains pulled back and Edward walked in. "Bella i do want to be with you but i don't know for how long." I looked at him, "You're kidding right?" i said sarcastically. He looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" i was shocked at this question, "I've given up on the only family i have to be here with you and your having second thoughts! Really?" he shook his head, "No you've got the wrong idea!" i lead down on my side, "I don't want to talk to you right now to be honest." I heard a few footsteps and i thought he had left but in fact he hadn't left everyone else had though. "Bella don't be like that." He walked over and pulled me up; he kissed me on the forehead, "I love you. But i didn't know whether you loved me." I wrapped my arms around his waist, "don't be stupid of course i love you." I kissed him and pulled him onto the bed, and he lead with me whilst i fell asleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

Its been 3 weeks since I've seen Charlie. Even longer since his court hearence he was sentenced for 17 years for being abusive. So since then I've been living with the Cullens and me and Edward are happy and we've moved away from Forks and we're happy without Charlie.


End file.
